Super Shippy Christmas in Twinleaf Town Involving 0 Mudkips
by Palkiajack
Summary: Having seen almost everyone else creating Christmas-themed FanFics, I decided to jump on the bandwagon with my own. Featuring my first Pokemon themed fiction and my first upload to this site, I give you: "Christmas in Twinleaf Town". Heavily inspired by another fic I read a few days ago, I have a link in the story.


Christmas in Twinleaf Town

A fan fiction novel by JJ Jennings

Author's note: When looking for a good story on FanFiction, I noticed that EVERY SINGLE POKEMON STORY WAS ABOUT GOD DAMN SHIPPING! So to everyone that will be writing in the future: Try what I did, don't have any shipping in your creation. Shipping is too over used.

Heavily inspired by "All I Want For Christmas", a fanfic by IceArceus with a similar theme.

FanFiction: /s/9941505/1/All-I-Want-For-Christmas

_Twas the day before Christmas and all through the town, almost very creature was stirring, with the exception of Ash Ketchum, who is known for sleeping well past his alarm clock. But I am getting way ahead of myself, so let's go back to the beginning…_

Dawn woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Instinctively, she presses the snooze button and falls back asleep. Within seconds, however, she realizes that today is her tenth birthday, and she is ready to begin her journey.

_No, no, no! Not that far. If you don't know that part, I recommend watching the first few episodes of the Diamond and Pearl anime series. Now, where were we…_

Dawn arrived at Cynthia's beach home in Unova soon after, just a few minutes before Ash was scheduled to arrive.

_No, still too far back. Once again, if you don't know that part, watch the anime. Now, let's see… Where was I? Oh, yes, here we are. Settle down with a cup of hot cocoa, for it is time for the tale of…_

Christmas in Twinleaf Town

Dawn awoke to the sound of holiday music and the smell of pancakes. Although that wasn't really what woke her up, as Dawn is not easily woken. It was not even her alarm clock that woke her, but rather it was the sharp claws of Glameow that disturbed her rest. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up like that?" Dawn yelled at the cat Pokémon. Regardless of her anger, Dawn rushed downstairs. It was a week to Christmas, and she was excited. "I wish I could spend another Christmas with Ash." Dawn said to herself. She hurried down the stairs to find her mother decorating. She stared for a while at her mother, who was hanging some Mistletoe above the fireplace.

"It's traditional," replied her mother, sensing that Dawn was beginning to become worried. "It's not like I'm going to drag some boy over here and make you kiss him." her mother joked. "Though speaking of Kenny…"

Blushing, Dawn sat down at the table for breakfast. After quickly finishing her meal and ignoring half a million warnings from her mother to slow down, she hurried out the door, with her Piplup at her side, out for another adventure. That adventure ended within about thirty seconds with her slipping on ice and sliding in to a tree. Piplup, being the proud penguin Pokémon that it is, avoided the tree. Dawn, not being a penguin, did not avoid the tree. When Dawn finally got home a few hours later, there were presents under the tree, and the entire house was covered in a bright array of lights.

"But the biggest gift of all," said Dawn's mother, "has yet to come."

_Meanwhile in Pallet Town…_

"This year's Christmas will be 20% cooler than last year, right Pikachu?" Ash said, excitedly.

"Pika!" agreed the electric mouse.

"Actually, Ash, Professor Oak says it will be 10 degrees warmer, meaning no snow." Said Ash's mother. Disappointed, Ash sighed with sadness. "That's why I've arranged for us to go on another vacation!"

"Really? Great! Where?" asked Ash, excitedly.

"It's a surprise." Said Ash's mom.

_But the story does not entirely involve Ash yet, for this story is about Christmas in Twinleaf Town, not Pallet Town._

The following day, Dawn woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Good morning, Mom!" Dawn said while passing her mother at the bottom of the staircase. "I'm going to play outside again today, bye!"

"Okay, be back by dinner time!" Dawn's mother replied.

Dawn hurried out the door, ready for adventure.

_And now we may introduce Ash back in to the story line._

Christmas-Eve-Eve was a busy travel time. As Ash boarded the plane he began to wonder where his family could be going for vacation. Ash soon fell asleep in the car. When he awoke the plane had landed and he was in the car headed for an unknown location. When Ash finally arrived at the hotel in Jubilife City, he became excited, for he knew where he was instantly. He hurried off to bed, sleeping soundly, awaiting the new day.

_Twas the night before the night before Christmas, and all through the town, not a creature was stirring, not even an electric mouse. Bringing us back to where we were at the very beginning…_

_ "Twas the day before Christmas and all through the town, almost very creature was stirring, with the exception of Ash Ketchum, who is known for sleeping well past his alarm."_

When Ash woke it was already time for lunch. His mother did not wish to wake him from his slumber. Ash and his mom entered the car and drove off full speed for Twinleaf Town. Back in Twinleaf, Dawn had already left to go play with her Pokémon in the woods. Therefore, upon arrival, Ash was disappointed that Dawn was not there. After having a very late lunch, Ash heard Dawn outside the door, and hid behind the chest in the hall. Dawn entered the house and went up to her room, but stopped when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked to that side, but Ash, not one to forget anything, quickly moved to the opposite side, and back again until Dawn finally spun around, excitedly noticing Ash. Excitedly, the two began talking about what all had happened since they had last seen each other, and soon, night arrived, and then Christmas came, but Dawn got what she really wanted. Another Christmas with Ash.

_ And now our story concludes. Merry Christmas, !_


End file.
